Madame est servie !
by Mikanami
Summary: Quand Happy et Nastu se plient en quatre pour aider Lucy, ça donne rarement de bonne chose, même si ça part d'une bonne attention !


**Madame est servie !**

Lucy était tranquillement dans son bain, en train de rincer la mousse qui recouvrait son corps en chantonnant à tue-tête. Puis elle se leva et sortit un pied de la baignoire cherchant le tapis de bain. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce sous un tas de linge sale. Finalement elle décida de quitter son bain avec ou sans tapis, elle posa doucement son bien trempé sur le carrelage froid, puis vint l'autre. La blonde respira profondément, contente de ne pas être tombé, elle enfila son peignoir et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le miroir. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sortie avait inondé la pièce et elle perdit l'équilibre. Lucy tenta en vain de se rattraper sur tous les meubles de sa salle de bain, mais sa cheville se tordit dans un bruit lugubre et elle s'écroula au sol. La blonde se releva péniblement mais aussi vite que possible, rougissante de honte malgré qu'elle fut seule dans la pièce. Lucy quitta la pièce en boitant.

« Bah Lucy, pourquoi tu marches bizarrement comme ça ? » demanda Natsu qui ouvrait une canette, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine en compagnie d'Happy.

« J'me suis tordu la cheville ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi d'ailleurs ? » S'emporta Lucy en massant sa cheville.

« Ça fait mal ? » s'inquiéta Natsu en posant sa canette et en avançant vers Lucy

« Oui plutôt ! » grimaça Lucy « Regarde elle est devenue toute bleue ! » s'écria-t-elle horrifié.

« J'vais chercher le médecin » dit Natsu qui partit en coup de vent.

« Aye ! »

Tous les deux revinrent une dizaine de minute plus tard avec le médecin. Lucy n'avait pas bougé et regardait avec horreur sa cheville devenir multicolore et triplée de volume. Le médecin lui appliqua une pommade ce qui la fit grimacer puis banda généreusement sa cheville et lui tendit une paire de béquille.

« Quelle mauvaise chute ! Vous ne pouvez pas bouger pendant quinze jours minimum et garder bien votre cheville au chaud ! » Conseilla-t-il avant de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je dois payer le loyer la semaine prochaine et j'ai plus un rond ! » se lamenta Lucy

« On peut t'en prêter nous, hein Happy ? » proposa Natsu

« Aye ! A condition que tu rendes les intérêts en poisson »

« Jamais de la vie ! Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers toi ! Et je peux gagner mon argent toute seule ! » S'énerva Lucy « Et puis sortez de chez moi ! »

« Lucy ne peut plus nous mettre à la porte maintenant » remarqua Happy

« T'as raison, on squatte ! » sourit Natsu en ouvrant le frigo.

« Dégagez ! » hurla Lucy en lançant une de ses béquilles qui percuta Natsu de plein fouet.

Elle les menaça avec la deuxième et Natsu accompagné d'Happy sortirent en vitesse de l'appartement. Lucy se leva difficilement et prit appuit sur la table pour récupérer sa béquille. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant et termina la canette de Natsu.

« Faut que je trouve de l'argent » marmonna-t-elle.

« T'as qu'à vendre le premier chapitre de ton bouquin » fit Grey en essayant de s'incruster par la fenêtre.

Lucy lui lança la canette vide en pleine poire ce qui déstabilisa le mage de glace qui se retrouva les fesses sur le trottoir en bas, dans le rue. Lucy enfila avec difficulté des habits confortable du type vieux jogging difforme avec vieux T-shirt difforme et bariolé de dessin pour gamin et alla se mettre au chaud dans son lit.

Elle s'endormit comme un rien en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons de soleil la firent sortir de son lit. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote à cause de sa cheville qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Lucy se frotta les yeux et vit Natsu et Happy, derrière les fourneaux, d'ailleurs une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud maison vint lui chatouillé le nez. Elle observa en silence Happy faire des allers-retours, pour inonder la table de croissant, brioche, tartine, confiture.

« Salut Lucy ! On t'as préparé le petit déjeuner vu que t'es handicapé maintenant » fit Happy de bonne humeur.

« Aye »

Lucy ne dis rien face à l'évocation de son " infirmité " et prit ses béquilles pour aller s'asseoir à table. Une fois assise, elle regarda avec envie tous les petits plat qui avaient l'air tous meilleurs les uns que les autres.

« Merci, vous êtes des amours ! » s'enthousiasma Lucy en saisissant une corbeille de croissant tout chaud.

Sa remarque fit rougir Natsu qui se retourna rapidement vers les fourneaux pour cacher la jolie teinte vermeille qu'avaient pris ses joues. Puis Natsu et Happy rejoignirent Lucy, non content de dévorer ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à préparer.

« Au fait Lucy ! Regarde on a trouvé une super mission » dit-il entre deux bouchés en lui mettant l'annonce sous les yeux

« Natsu, tu sais très bien que je peux plus bouger ! »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'Happy et moi avons décidé de la faire pour t'aider à payer ton appart »

« Vraiment ? C'est quoi l'arnaque ? » Demanda Lucy méfiante.

« Détruire un objet magique ! On va vraiment s'éclater hein Happy ? » Expliqua Natsu en ignorant la remarque de Lucy

« Aye, détruire des trucs c'est notre spécialité ! »

« Détruire des trucs, c'est cool » proclama Natsu fière de lui.

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec Happy, puis se leva de table et prit son sac sur son dos sans vraiment prendre en compte l'avis de Lucy.

« On sera là c't'aprèm ! » s'écria Natsu en lui faisant de grands signes d'au revoir.

« Mais attendez ! Qui va ranger tout ce bordel ... » s'écria-t-elle en voyant le bazar qui régnait dans sa cuisine.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, vers quatre heures, Lucy était à la même place. Le bordel était toujours présent dans sa cuisine. La blonde avait simplement devant elle les feuilles qui lui servaient à écrire son roman, là en l'occurrence, c'était une liste de course qu'elle écrivait. Un éclair bleu sortit de nulle part et atterrit sur la table.

« Mais d'où tu viens stupide chat ? » s'énerva Lucy.

« On est de retour à la maison ! » s'écria Natsu en sortant lui aussi de nul part.

« C'est pas chez vous ici ! »

« Regarde Natsu, Lucy n'a pas bouger d'un centimètre, c'est drôle ! »

« Bien sûr que je n'ai pas bougé, j'suis en béquille j'te rappelle » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Au fait ça va mieux ? » demanda Natsu en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Légèrement »

« Regarde, on à la récompense ! » Fit Natsu en montrant fièrement son butin à la jolie blonde.

« Géniale, merci vous êtes vraiment super » dit-elle en enlaçant Natsu.

Natsu hésita avant de passer ses mains autour du dos de Lucy. Il sentait une chaleur nouvelle l'envahir, qui remplissait ses veines d'une douce sensation de bonheur et qui gonflait son cœur. Lucy resserra son étreinte ce qui effraya Natsu qui s'éloigna d'elle subitement.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'est rien ... »

« J'ai trouvé un nouveau chapitre du roman de Lucy ! » s'écria Happy en volant dans toute la pièce, balançant la feuille de Lucy dans tous les sens.

« Je déteste ce chat ! » grommela Lucy alors que Natsu rejoigne son ami.

« Vas-y Natsu, lit à voix haute » s'impatienta le félin.

« Courses » fit Natsu en lisant la feuille. « Drôle de titre pour un roman ... » souligna Natsu.

« Continue ! » encouragea Happy.

« Riz, poulet, stylo de lumière, fraise ... »

« Lucy ne sait même pas faire de phrase ! » pouffa Happy.

« C'est une liste de course, imbécile ! » s'indigna Lucy.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » fit Natsu à Happy.

« Aye » lâcha-t-il plus sérieux. « Une nouvelle mission du capitaine Lucy, CHEF OUI CHEF ! »

Ils avaient hurlé les trois derniers mots à l'unisson, sous le regard dépassé de Lucy.

« Nous attendons les ordres ! »

« Pff, corvée de supermarché soldat ! » soupira Lucy pas amusé par leur jeu.

« Autorisation de prendre un caddie ? » articula Happy.

« Autorisation accepté ! »

Ils se mirent en garde à vous et quittèrent l'appartement de Lucy au pas en chantant des chants paillards que chantent les militaires. Les compagnons en missions arrivèrent devant le supermarché de la ville, Natsu s'énerva avec les caddies jusqu'à qu'une vieille dame lui donne une pièce pour délivrer l'engin. Une fois fait Happy se posa sur le siège enfant en tenant la liste devant les yeux de Natsu qui slalomait à toute vitesse entre les clients.

« Aye, on commence par le riz ! » ordonna Happy.

Natsu fit un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et arriva devant le riz. Il prit un paquet au hasard, sans se soucié de la qualité ou encore du prix du riz. Il jeta le paquet dans le caddie.

« Tu crois qu'un paquet suffit ? » demanda alors Natsu.

« Lucy doit manger au moins dix kilos de nourriture par jour, sans oublié celle de ses monstres ! » déclara Happy.

« T'as raison ! Ca mange quoi les vaches ? » Demanda subitement Natsu en pensant à Taurus.

« Du lait ! »

Natsu dirigea son caddie remplit d'une vingtaine de paquet de riz au rayon lait, ils en prirent cinq packs de six bouteilles. Puis ils continuèrent de déambuler dans le magasin, le caddie se remplissait de tout ce que Lucy avait écrit sur la liste …

« Pfiou, j'suis épuisé ! » soupira Natsu en voyant le caddie débordé. « J'ai soif en plus ! »

« Aye »

« Dit tu crois que Lucy nous en voudra si on achète de la boisson de feu ? J'ai trop soif moi ! »

« Non, elle adore ça aussi, j'en suis sûre » confirma Happy.

« Génial ! »

Natsu et Happy passèrent au rayon des boissons magiques avant d'aller à la caisse. Puis ils sortirent du magasin en trimbalant le caddie chargé dans les rues de Magnolia.

Lucy qui avait réussi à se lever, à cause d'une envie pressante, essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son appartement. Sa cheville avait un peu dégonflé mais elle avait toujours aussi mal. Après quelque pas en béquille, la blonde se rassit épuisé, sur son lit.

« LUCY, ON EST LAAAAA ! » hurla Natsu en ouvrant la porte dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le visage de Lucy passa par plusieurs émotions quand elle vit Natsu et Happy arrivés avec un caddie plein à craquer, d'abord la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, puis l'exaspération, puis un étrange moment de sérénité et enfin la colère.

«Mais c'est quoi tout ça ! » cria-t-elle.

«Bah, les courses tu perds la boule Lucy ? » questionna Happy.

« Je vais étriper ce chat … » marmonna Lucy avec un regard vraiment flippant.

« On ne savait pas combien t'en voulais, alors on s'est dit : trop c'est mieux que pas assez ! Mais t'inquiète on va t'aider à ranger » expliqua Natsu en commençant à ranger les provisions. « On a même pris du lait pour Taurus ! »

Lucy ne dit rien, son esprit essayait à tout prix de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle voyait. La fin de l'après-midi se déroula « normalement ». Happy rangea les courses et nettoya la cuisine de Lucy pendant que la blonde se faisait manucurer les ongles par Erza et que Grey se battait avec Natsu pour savoir qui des deux passaient le mieux la serpillère.

La nuit tomba doucement sur Magnolia, Erza et Grey étaient rentré et Happy s'était endormis au bord du lit de Lucy. Natsu avait réchauffé des ramens pour lui et Lucy. Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, même si c'était quelque peu maladroit, ça m'a fait très plaisir » lâcha doucement Lucy.

« De rien » souffla Natsu en fixant ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu peux m'aider, j'aimerais voir les étoiles près de la fenêtre » dit-elle en essayant de se relever à l'aide de ses béquilles.

Le dragon slayer sauta de sa chaise en quatrième vitesse pour aider, la belle Lucy à se diriger vers la fenêtre. La nuit noire avait enveloppé Magnolia d'une couverture protectrice. Les étoiles scintillaient fièrement dans le ciel. Lucy entrouvrit la fenêtre laissant un peu d'air frais entrer dans la pièce, elle s'accouda sur le rebord de fenêtre Natsu, juste à côté d'elle, ne se lassant pas de la regarder.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu aimes tant les étoiles » lança Natsu.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce ce qu'elles sont aussi belles que toi »


End file.
